Benutzer Diskussion:I-Pin-Chan
Hallo und Herzlich Willkommen, I-Pin-Chan! Das HitmanReborn-Wiki-Team freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Wir können wirklich jede helfende Hand vertragen und freuen uns über jeden neuen Benutzer, der zu uns stößt! Übrigends: Cooler Edit auf der Seite Kapitel 001!! Da du ja noch neu bist, hast du vielleicht noch einige Fragen. Um Antworten zu bekommen, kannst du: *Natürlich erst einmal die Allgemeine Hilfe zu Rate ziehen, falls du ganz neu bei Wiki bist. *Dir neben im Menü den Punkt Editierhilfe und seine Unterpunkte anschauen. Des Weiteren findest du unter dem Punkt Vorlagen alles, was du zu diesem Thema wissen musst sowie alle Kopiervorlagen, die du einfach bequem in den Artikel deiner Wahl einfügen kannst. Natürlich gibt es noch weitere Vorlagen, die dort nicht direkt zu sehen sind. Dafür kannst du einfach auf dieser Seite nachschauen. *Dich natürlich auch an einen Admin oder jeden anderen User hier wenden. Das Team steht dir für alle Fragen zu Verfügung. Du kannst z.B. mir einfach auf meine Diskussionsseite schreiben. Vergiss dabei aber nicht, deine Nachricht mit vier Tilden ~~~~ zu unterschreiben, damit ich oder ein anderer User dir antworten kann. Falls du Anregungen hast, kannst du diese entweder im Forum oder im Community Portal stellen. So, und nun noch viel Spaß beim weiteren Editiern hier im HitmanReborn-Wiki! Ich hoffe, wir lesen noch viel von dir ;). -- Planet-punk (Diskussion) 11:58, 18. Sep. 2010 Danke^^ Ich bin noch Schüler XD hmm was meinen Scheibstil angeht.. eig. find ich den garnicht so besonders^^ genau genommen mach ich selbst oft fehler und muss meine sachen noch soo 2-3 mal nachbearbeiten =P Ach sooo war dass gemeint Eig. arbeite ich im Moment hauptsächlich nur an den Techniken, den Char.songs und den Manga Kapiteln. Naja und wie gesagt, wenn ich grad nix zu tun hab guck ich mir an was so neu is und überarbeite dass dann wenn nötig, aber meistens sind das eh nur so kleine fehler die man schnell ma überliest. Re: Sprechen iwr uns mal ein bisschen ab? Gegen absperechen is nix einzuwenden aber was zb episode 35 angeht da hattest du nen kleinen fehler gemacht :"Da Squalo dem Verhältnis der Vongola zur Chavallone Famiglia nicht schaden will, beschließt dieser, nicht gegen Squalo zu kämpfen." da ich mal davon ausgehe das Squalo nicht gegen sich selbst kämpft hab ich einfach mal den 2ten Squalo mit Dino ausgetauscht XD Aber keine Sorge, solche fehler passieren mir auch, is nunma so wenn man viel schreibt^^ Ich guck mir halt die meisten Artikel an die grad neu geschrieben wurden und such nach sowas, groß verändern tu ich da nix =P XxMagaruXx 16:02, 4. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Re: Anime Ende Ja...hab es auch schon gelesen, geht wie ein Feuer durch die ganze Community. :( Bin auch extrem geschockt darüber, hoffe aber immer noch, dass es sich dabei nur um den Future Arc handelt (obwohl die Chancen ziemlich schlecht stehen, da Reborn ja durch Bakugan (so ne Kinderserie....) im Programm ersetzt wird). Im Forum haben wir auch schon darüber gesprochen, denke wir finden es alle total grauenhaft D: Was denkt sich TV Tokyo nur dabei? --I'll take a potate chip - AND EAT IT!! ~ planet-punk 17:57, 18. Sep. 2010 (UTC) P.S.: Herzlich Willkommen hier ;). Freue mich über jede neue, helfende Hand ^^. Re: Verlinken Leider weiß ich nur, wie es mit dem Quelltext funktioniert, da ich eigentlich ausschließlich diesen benutzte xD. Um auf eine bestimme Unterseite zu verlinken, gibst du einfach die zu verlinkende Seite ein, fügst dann ein # und und schreibst dahinter den Abschnitt, auf den verlinkt werden soll. Das sieht dann z.B. so aus Bomben und verlinkt auf diese Seite: Bomben. --I'll take a potate chip - AND EAT IT!! ~ planet-punk 15:38, 28. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Episoden Ah, danke :-) Dir auch xD Das Tempo, das du vorlegst ist auch echt nicht schlecht, und die Artikel ebenfalls^^ Diese Einzeiler, die viele der Episodenartikel noch darstellen, wollte ich auch noch "loswerden". Aber es läuft ja :-) Woggelwoggel 17:42, 30. Sep. 2010 (UTC) So, ich hab heut mal mit Episode 34 angefangen und mach dann nach und nach den Varia Arc. Könntest du dann mit dem letzten Teil des Intro Arcs weitermachen? Ich hab mir auch mal ne Liste gemacht, welche Folgen gut so sind. Wenn du willst, kann ich dir das auch mal sagen. Woggelwoggel 16:57, 2. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Also, die Episoden, die so bleiben können: 1 bis 34, 43, 47, 48, 50 bis 52, 56 bis 58, 67, 68, 74 bis 77, 80, 119, 137, 138, 154, 160, 177, 182, 185 und 189. Nach und nach werden dann ja neue Artikel dazukommen, das siehst du dann ja. Wär gut, wenn du gleich mit dem Future Arc weitermachst, wie du siehst gibts da viel zu tun ;-) Woggelwoggel 19:50, 3. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Titel ändern. Also die bis jetzt einzige Möglichkeit, den zu ändern, ist, indem du den Artikel verschiebst. Das findest du oben in der Leiste bei Berabeiten usw. ;). I'll take a potate chip - AND EAT IT!! ~ planet-punk 17:49, 30. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Future Arc So ich hab mal ein wenig auf fremden Diskussionsseiten gestöbert *stalk* xD Den Artikel zu Episode 35 hab ich reingestellt, hatte heute morgen nur keine Zeit mehr und hab ihn dann eben noch zuende geschrieben. Da du offensichtlich was geschrieben hattest, bin ich dir wie es aussieht in die Quere gekommen. Daher wäre es wohl gut, wenn wir nicht so auf demselben Feld arbeiten. Kannst du erstmal die Folgen NACH dem Varia Arc übernehmen, vlt noch Folgen 37 und 38, falls du die auch schon hast. Den restlichen Varia Arc würde dann ich machen. Woggelwoggel 19:36, 4. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Ich Depp meinte natürlich die Folgen 39 und 40... Woggelwoggel 19:40, 4. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Folge 40 hab ich jetzt doch schonmal gemacht *schäm* Mach dann grad mit Folge 66 weiter^^ Ich werd vorraussichtlich demnächst weniger Zeit haben, da nächste Woche die Vorlesungen begionnen, aber ich guck, dass ich da was einschieben kann^^ Woggelwoggel 11:59, 5. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Hey, super! Du kannst aber auch mit dem Future Arc weitermachen, da ich mit dem Varia Arc noch ein wenig brauche. Ich passe mich dann grad an^^ Woggelwoggel 11:14, 8. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Ok. Dann werde ich mal den Choice Arc machen. wenn das OK ist. Und die Bearbeitung von Folge 114 tut mir leid. Aber sie erschien mir ein bisschen sehr grob. Und deine Naricht habe ich auch erst nach der Bearbeitung erhalten. KHRFan 18:27, 20. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Achso. Wir kommen auf jeden Fall miteinander Klar. Na dann auf in den Kampf. Der Choice Arc wartet. KHRFan 18:38, 20. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Hallo Hallo :3 Hey! Sorry, dass ich mich wieder so lange habe nicht blicken lassen. Aber ich denke, die Abstände, in denen ich auftauche, werden jetzt regelmäßiger. Durch meine lange Zeit im Krankenhaus und die Zeit danach hab ich mich ziemlich von Reborn entlebt, was nicht heißt, dass ich es nicht mehr liebe xD. Trotzdem hab ich grad andere Sachen, die wichtiger sind. Deshalb wollte ich dich fragen - da auch Cat und Decimo gerade andere Prioritäten zu haben scheinen - ob du es dir vorstellen könntes, hier in der Zeit unserer Abwesenheit nach dem Rechten zu schauen. Natürlich bekämst du so die Adminrechte, damit du hier aufräumen kannst, falls mal was passiert. Nachträglich noch frohe Weihnachten und schon mal einen Guten Rutsch! :3 - to the EXTREME! ~ planet-punk 16:26, 28. Dez. 2010 (UTC) :Danke! Ja, denke, dass es in Zukunft besser sein wird ^^. Auch dir natürlich ein schönes Silvester und einen guten Rutsch ins jahr 2011 :3. --- to the EXTREME! ~ planet-punk 16:41, 31. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Danke :D Danke für die Grüsse :D Wünsche dir ebenfalls einen Guten Rutsch und viel Spass usw. im neuen Jahr ^^ Auf gute zusammenarbeit *prost* Hawaii goes ghana 15:29, 31. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Hahahaa Ich hoff du hattest ne schöne feier ins neue Jahr und danke für die guten Wünsche^^ Sorry! Hallo, ich wünsche dir auch noch ein frohes neues Jahr :-) Sorry, dass ich solange nix gemacht hab. Ich war in letzter Zeit immer sehr ausgelaugt wegen des Studiums, das ich momentan furchtbar finde und ich deswegen vmtl auch das Fach wechseln werde oder ganz abbreche. Aber ich schweife ab... Ich les mir erstmal alles genau durch und guck mir an, was gemacht werden muss und werde das im Verlauf des Tages dann noch angehen. gruß Woggelwoggel Hab vorhin natürlich auch gleich die Signatur vergessen... mit der AoM-Sache kann ich dir leider auch nicht helfen, ich hatte auch mal drauf geachtet, aber die Hauptseite reagiert iwie nicht auf Veränderungen im Hauptartikel :-( vielleicht hilft es, wenn du den AOM entfernst und ihn dann noch mal neu einstellst? Was die Bilder angeht: weißt du, woran das liegt? Am PC oder der Seite. Musst mir das ein bisschen erklären, damit ich dir helfen kann. lg Woggelwoggel 22:33, 4. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Was mir grad auch noch eingefallen ist, ist, dass es evtl mit dem Dateiformat zu tun haben könnte! Konvertier am besten alle Bilder in JPG, das passt. (geht mit Paint!) Woggelwoggel 13:38, 5. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Servus Sehe ich das da gerade wirklich? Bist das wirklich du? Welcome back im Wiki^^ DavisWTG 14:45, 13. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Autsch, schmerzhaft. Aber kann man jetzt auch nichts mehr ändern. Irgendwelche Schwerpunkte für die nächste Zeit gesetzt, also einen Arbeitsplan für's Wiki? Ich kann jedenfalls sagen, dass ich hier gerade durch die Ränge rase...ich schätze mal, dass ich allerspätestens Samstag auf die Selbe Punktzahl wie Decimo, also Platz 3 komme. Ich bin halt fleißig gewesen. Schau dir mal die letzte Seite an, also Episode 180, und du weißt was ich meine xD DavisWTG 13:58, 14. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Naja, was erwartest du denn von einer Person, die 835 Punkte im Abi hatte, sich im Studium langweilt, nebenbei noch x-tausend Hobbys aufrechterhält und diese auch allesamt sehr gut beherrscht, und die dich außerdem auf Reborn gebracht hat? Eben das =) Das mit den Kästen ist doch sehr einfach! Geh mit der Maus auf Wiki allgemein und wähle dann Vorlagen, dann suchst du dir die Episoden-Infobox raus, und dann kopierst du das einfach und fügst es einfach am Anfang der Seite ein. Dann noch die Felder ohne irgendwelche Sonderzeichen ausfüllen (die Ausnahme ist das Bild), die Verlinkung zur jeweils nächsten Episode passiert dann automatisch. Keine Sorge, ich habe das auch schon probiert. Naja, ich überlasse das dir. Ich werde erstmal versuchen, noch die restlichen Techniken zu vervollständigen, dann kommen die Boxwaffen, und nebenbei arbeite ich an der Choice-Arc, Inheritance Succession Arc und Inheritance Ceremony Arc. Bin also voll im Dienst xD DavisWTG 14:17, 14. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Gratulation, auch wenn ich nicht glaube dass du diesen Platz über den Rest der Woche halten kannst. Es sei denn natürlich, du legst noch nach =) Jup. Ich sage es mal so, heute dürfte ich noch die Auszeichnungen für 500 Edits bekommen, für 500 Kategorien und wenn ich mich anstrenge für 250 Anime-Edits. Bis zum Ende der Woche sind dann noch 100 Bilder, 14 Tage hintereinander im Wiki, 1000 Edits und 500 Anime-Edits geplant. Und vielleicht ein X-Burner, wenn ich Glück habe. Ohne X-Burner wären das dann 750 Punkte, du siehst wo ich dann stehen würde =) Aber bist du dir sicher, dass es 100 Edits waren? Bei mir sind es schon 100, aber nichts ist passiert. In dem Fall lasse ich dass dann auch, dass ist einfach nur anspruchslos. Naja, ich schlafe jetzt auch. Nacht. DavisWTG 21:42, 14. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Ebenfalls erstmal morgen. Nein, so eine Kategorie hinzufügen zählt auch als Bearbeitung, ich habe das überprüft. Ist es dann egal, von wem der Artikel war, solange er frisch ist, oder muss der von mir sein? Vielleicht liegt es daran... DavisWTG 07:20, 15. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Naja, ich hatte extra einen genommen, den du erst 2 Minuten zuvor erstellt hattest... oder könnte mit der ersten Stunde die volle Stunde gemeint sein, dh bis ??:00 müssen die 100 stehen? Das wäre auch was, weil ich ??:55 nämlich angefangen hatte... DavisWTG 07:25, 15. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Ich bin mir da absolut sicher. Als ich online gekommen bin, stand da das Zeichen, wenn zum ersten Mal die Seite erstellt wird, daneben stand dein Name plus die Zeitangabe vor 2 Minuten... DavisWTG 07:30, 15. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Jup, das hast du. Hm, die rätselhafte Auszeichnung... Aber ich glaube, dass ich heute mit den Edits mal ein bischen auf Sparflamme laufen werde... weniger Edits, dafür aber was anderes. Übrigens muss ich dir mal was geiles zeigen: klick mal auf den Link und schaue dann auf Top-Animebenutzer... xD Aber bedenke, dass die Daten immer um 3-4 Tage hinterherhinken... http://de.wikia.com/Anime DavisWTG 07:41, 15. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Jop. Theoretisch dürfte der Wert heute noch mal in die Höhe schießen...und dann immer weiter...immer weiter... Naja, bin gleich aber erstmal wieder offline. Noch ein bissl was für's Mittagessen besorgen. Und mal sehen, vielleicht die FF weitertippen. DavisWTG 07:49, 15. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Du bist ja gerade auch fleißig, ne? DavisWTG 11:52, 15. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Schon klar. War ja schließlich auch schon ein paar Mal im Krankenhaus... DavisWTG 12:12, 15. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Unter anderem. Der Meniskus musste zum Beispiel letztes Jahr dran glauben... Naja. Jetzt bin ich gerade erstmal hoch motiviert, die Liste der Techniken zu vervollständigen. Viel fehlt mir nicht mehr =) Und außerdem kriege ich dann schön Kategorien zusammen =) DavisWTG 12:29, 15. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Da können wir uns die Folgen ja aufteilen =) Ich sage es mal so, ich würde mir gerne ein paar Folgen vorknöpfen. 3 habe ich ja schon in angemessener Länge =) Aber alles zu seiner Zeit^^ Übrigens, kleine formale Frage. Ich schreibe gerade an der Seite zu Martello della Terra, also diese Technik, die Olgert mit seinen Regenelefanten ausführt. Würdest du da als Benutzer in die Infobox Olgert schreiben, da er die Technik befiehlt, oder Regenelefant, weil er die Technik ausführt? DavisWTG 12:38, 15. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Stimmt, aber für manche ist es halt missverständlich. Was soll's, jetzt steht Olgert drinne. Aber wenn du mal schaust... am Freitag hatte dieses Wiki noch 829 Seiten, und jetzt? Schau übrigens mal bitte die Löschanträge durch, es gibt nämlich einige Seiten die gelöscht werden könnten...theoretisch müsstest du ja wissen, wie das geht, oder? DavisWTG 12:55, 15. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Ich habe gerade selber gesehen, dass die Löschanträge nicht in einer Extra-Kategorie sind. Suche einfach mal nach Schwarze Flammen und White Applause bei der Suchfunktion, dann dürftest du die Seiten sehen die ich meine. Da müsste oben dann ein rotes Feld sein. DavisWTG 13:14, 15. Jun. 2011 (UTC) *mit der Hand vor die Stirn schlag* Nicht Weißer Applaus, White Applaus! Das war, weil White Applaus erstellt wurde, weil weißer Applaus schon da war. Naja, dann muss halt was angepasst werden, würde ich sagen... Dann tausche ich mal White Applaus zu Weißer Applaus, also jetzt nichts mehr löschen... DavisWTG 13:40, 15. Jun. 2011 (UTC) So kann man es auch betrachten... naja, wir schaffen heute trotzdem die 900er-Grenze xD Glückwunsch. Hm, dann versuche ich mich gegen 19.00 Uhr nochmal am HDWM. Ich will nicht zu weit zurückfallen... So, wenn du aus dem Krankenhaus zurück bist, muss ich dich um einen Gefallen bitten. Habe vorhin den Artikel Sturm Schlange erstellt, da der dazugehörige Link bei der Übersicht der Boxen rot war. Nun habe ich aber festgestellt (versehentlich, als ich bei der Suchfunktion Sturm Element suchen wollte), das irgendjemand schon Sturmschlange als Seite erstellt hatte. In diesem Sinne möchte ich dann mal bitte, dass Sturmschlange (ja, das zusammengeschriebene! Nicht wieder verwechseln!) gelöscht wird. Nicht, weil es von mir ist, aber weil es eine bessere Qualität hat. Ich finde es so oder so nervig, wie sehr hier im Wiki diesbezüglich gepatzt wird. Das selbe ist schon beim Black Burner und White Applause passiert (wurde ja beides von dir behoben), und wenn ich nicht vorher nachgeschlagen hätte, wäre es auch beim Sturm Hirschkäfer passiert. Echt, ich will nicht wissen wer da vorher so rumgepatzt hat. In diesem Sinne möchte ich dich um Vergebung bitten, wenn ich in Zukunft unter der beschissenen Strukturierung des Wikis weitere Fehler baue, sprich Seiten die eigentlich schon vorhanden sind, aber extrem versteckt. Dann möchte ich dich einfach bitten, beide Seiten zu inspizieren und die schlechtere zu löschen. Puh, das war es ersteinmal. Nachher hole ich mir dann Platz 2 =) Ciao-Ciao und gute Besserung! DavisWTG 09:22, 17. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Alles Gute! So, auch wenn ich bereits auf LF gratuliert habe, kommt es jetzt noch einmal hier: Alles Gute zum B-Day, viel Erfolg, Glück, Gesundheit, und vor allem einen EXTREMEN Geburtstag, ne? Wünsche dir nebenbei gute Besserung! BTW: Neue Löschaufträge. Dieses Mal "Demon Spade in Mukuros Körper", unnötigerweise erstellt von Reborn sein Meister (welcher mir momentan auch wie ein kleiner Spammer vorkommt, aber das ist eine andere Geschichte...), als zweites "Geisterhafte Seeschnecken". Aber bitte, "Geisterhafte Seeschnecken", nicht Geisterhafte Seeschnecke". Die ohne Infobox halt, gehört? Bitte, lösche dieses Mal nicht schon wieder das falsche. Wären also bis dato 3 Seiten... DavisWTG 15:21, 20. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Wegen dem Trivia Entschuldige. Das war nich meine Absicht. im Trivia stand, dass er 2062 Frauen gleichzeitig betrogen hat. ich habe den Manga band 6 und da steht das er auch in 2062 STAATEN polizeilich gesucht wird. Steel 19:17, 20. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Umwandlung von nicht-portablen Infoboxen Hallo I-Pin-Chan! Ich bin Tess und ein Mitglied des Vanguard-Teams auf Fandom. Das Team besteht aus Freiwilligen, die Fandom-Communitys im Umgang mit neuen Techniken und Funktionen unterstützen möchten, um die Plattformunabhängigkeit und Portabilität der Inhalte zu verbessern. Das Reborn! Wiki ist eine der wenigen Communitys, die noch nicht das neue, portable bzw. plattformunabhängige Infobox-Format verwendet, davon aber profitieren würde. Ich möchte euch gerne dabei helfen, den Code eurer bestehenden Infoboxen anzupassen. Das Ziel ist es, die optimale Darstellung der Infoboxen auf aktuellen sowie zukünftigen Plattformen zu verbessern und langfristig sicherzustellen. Selbstverständlich kannst du auch weiterhin jederzeit Änderungen durchführen, was aufgrund des neuen Formats nun auch wesentlich einfacher und benutzerfreundlicher ist. Was hältst du davon? Lass es mich gerne wissen, wenn du Fragen hast! Liebe Grüße, Tess :Hallo I-Pin-Chan! :Da du inaktiv zu sein scheinst, habe ich mal das neue Infoboxformat für alle bestehenden Infoboxen übernommen. Wenn du etwas ändern möchtest, kannst du dich jederzeit bei mir melden. :Liebe Grüße, :MasterTeska (Diskussion) 18:55, 1. Feb. 2020 (UTC)